


Into the Training Fields

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "A Health Unto Her Majesty," renfaire drinking song. Written for the "Battle of the Clans" raffle; Mar 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Training Fields

Three dragons went to the Training Fields  
 _with a slash-slash and elim’nate_  
To bring their clan what e’er it yields  
 _with a slash before it’s too late._  
The clan needs food for dragons’ health,  
And always welcomes extra wealth,  
And great displays of power and stealth--

_With a slash slash slash slash, slash eliminaaaaaaate,_  
 _With a slash before it’s too late._

The eldest was a Guardian fierce  
 _with a slash-slash and elim’nate_  
With fangs that bite and claws that pierce  
  _with a slash before it’s too late_.  
He stomped on every kind of bee;  
His mighty wings crushed webwings three;  
He brought to them great misery. ****

_Chorus_

The second was a Wildclaw bold  
   _with a slash-slash and elim’nate_  
A fearsome wonder to behold  
   _with a slash before it’s too late_  
The antlered beasts, she laid them low;  
She shredded moths from head to toe;  
And often with a single blow--

_Chorus_

The third, a Fae of timid heart  
 _with a contuse and a med’tate_  
Who would prefer to stay apart  
 _for nesting was her true fate:_  
“I do not know why I am here;  
I want my eggs and sweetheart near  
I’m a lover, not a fighter, dear! ”

_Chorus_

And yet the three did triumph well  
  _with a slash-slash and elim’nate_  
And all their enemies did quell  
  _with a contuse and a med’tate_  
For every battle they did win ( _Hail the Shadowbinder!_ )  
They shared the loot with all their kin;  
The next day they went out again!

_With a slash slash slash slash, slash eliminaaaaaaate,_  
 _With a slash before it’s too late._


End file.
